Willow
by halicandropss
Summary: Willow lived a fairly ordinary life in the little town of Mystic Falls. Her mother was dead, her father was never around and her brother did nothing but watch her every move. And attempting to pay bills that were just never going to get paid was the only stressful thing she could handle. But accidentally stumbling into a world filled with vampires? Not what she needed. S1.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

"Why is this so hard?" I whispered.  
His pulse leaped crazily at my admission. "Everything worth fighting for is hard."  
― **Rachel Vincent, _Shift_**

* * *

Prologue

Shit. Fuck. Shit. Shit. Fuck.

_Fuck!_

How had it ended up like this?

How had _she_ ended up like this?

Willow groaned from the searing pain that shot through her right side, attacking her ribs horrendously. She coughed loudly, blood droplets falling from her mouth as she did so. She closed her eyes tightly.

Willow spat the rest of the blood out of her mouth and used her arms to push herself up to face her attacker.

She felt so tired. _So, so, tired of it all._

She could give up there and then. Lie back down, submit to what her obvious fate would be. Maybe she could be at peace then, instead of dealing with the constant terror and horror that she saw almost everyday.

Willow opened her eyes slowly, expecting to see the man she had trusted all these months to be glaring down at her, ready to deal some more damage on her. But he wasn't in front of her anymore.

Blinking her eyes a few times, trying to concentrate despite her blurry vision. Instead of finding him, she caught sight of the eyes of the man she should have realised that she loved a long time ago. He stared back at her remorsefully, soft brown connecting with his own intense stare, and Willow frowned.

Why was he looking at her like that?

Was it because she looked like a fucking mess?

Well, he couldn't talk. He looked like shit too.

Or maybe he was tired too. All they did was try and stop the next thing that had decided to kill them. And it was just... _tiring._

But no. That wasn't why he was looking at her like that. It was because the man the two had trusted with everything that they had was about to kill them. And right now, he was about to stake the man who had saved her life countless times in the heart.

And that was all it took. All it took for the tiredness to disappear.

Yes, all they did was try and stop the next thing from trying to kill them. And right now, Willow had to stop him from killing the one she cared about the most.

Because what was the point in living otherwise?

* * *

**What's this? Oh, it's the revamped version of 'Take Us Back' (also known as 'Weeping Willow' to those who have been with the original story from the beginning)! **

**This one is gonna make so much more sense and not total bullshit like it was in the beginning of the original one. ****This story will be separated by seasons. So this first one is season 1 and the next installment will be season 2 and so on. **

**'Willow' also takes on far more darker themes, so that it makes sense later on when she leaves with Klaus. I will use stronger language in this, which is one of the reasons it's been rated as an M story, as well as because of gory scenes and possible smut in the future (if I feel like it). It also doesn't follow the original story completely. I've decided to not focus so much on the romance, though it is a key part of the story. But this new version is all about Willow. Despite this, there are pairings, but that doesn't mean they will be the endgame pairings. I've thought a lot about what has happened in The Vampire Diaries and I've been rearranging this story to what I feel works best, especially when it comes to pairings. **

**So anyway, this is the prologue. I'm gonna try and get the first official chapter up sometime soon. **


	2. Delinquent

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

She walks down the street  
Alone in the dark  
Her head's held up high  
And she's got nothing fear

As she crosses the road  
She looks to the stars and asks for advice  
On where to go  
Where to go from here

**- Jona Vark by Gypsy And The Cat**

* * *

Chapter One - Delinquent

The blaring sound of an alarm was what awoke Willow from her slumber.

Willow groaned loudly, reaching a hand out of her bed and haphazardly knocked the top of the alarm clock to turn it off. She sighed and buried her head back underneath the covers. Who would care if she was late for her first day of school anyway?

Three bangs came from the otherside of her bedroom door, "Willow, c'mon! I got work to get to myself, so get up!" Her older brother, Raven, called.

Willow begrudgingly pulled her head out of the covers, immediately having sunlight cause her eyes to squint.

She sighed loudly and fell back to her bed. She was awake, so she may as well get up and go to school. _What else do I have to do anyway?_ And Raven probably wouldn't stop his nagging. She shook her head, before pushing herself out of her bed.

Willow threw on her usual attire of washed out skinny jeans, any old shirt she could find (which was some old green and blue checkered shirt, picking a plain black vest top to go underneath it) and her usual grey high top sneakers. She never really did much with her hair, only brushed it and left it to fall into its naturally loose curls.

She applied her make-up in a quick manner too, only checking in the mirror to see how she looked once. "That'll do." She mumbled to herself. She grabbed her old denim vest before leaving her bedroom.

"Finally decided to get your ass out of that bed, huh?" Raven asked her as he took a sip of his coffee.

Willow narrowed her eyes at him, "Fuck you."

Raven chuckled, "Jeez, you gonna use that mouth on your teachers?"

Willow rolled her eyes and reached around him, grabbing the mug that was filled with coffee, "If they don't piss me off, maybe I'll be nice."

Raven sighed, "Please, Willow. Don't get into trouble today."

Willow shrugged her shoulders, "Like I said; if they don't piss me off." She took a sip of her coffee and then smirked at him, "Then again, it is fun to annoy them."

"Willow," Raven began in that same stupid tone that was used to try and warn her to not cause trouble, "It's not me who's just gonna be pissed at you if you end up in the principle's office at the end of the day. Aunt Liz isn't gonna be exactly happy about it."

Willow scoffed and put her mug down, stepping away from her brother and walking to one of the chairs in their little apartment, and grabbing her school bag. "I don't know why she freaks out over me so much."

"Because you're her goddamn niece, idiot. Then again, everything she says you ignore. Although, you do that to me too."

"Aww," Willow cooed mockingly, "You two shouldn't take it personally. I don't listen to anyone." She grinned at him as she put her hands in the pocket of her vest, feeling her cigarettes and lighter in there. She felt relief come over her at that.

Raven rolled his eyes in aggravation, "C'mon. I got work and you gotta go to school. And you know, stay there for the whole day please."

"Fuck sake, you ask a lot of me. Don't cause trouble _and_ stay in school for the whole day." She shook her head. "That's like, child abuse."

Raven opened the front door, gesturing for her to leave, "You know what, if you do end up leaving half way through the day, do not go around "expressing" yourself."

Willow scoffed, "Now that, I don't understand what the problem is." She pulled out a cigarette from her pocket and lit it. Raven saw her do it and sighed; he'd given up trying to stop her. She did worse things other than smoking.

"You're putting graffiti on the walls of public buildings; that's the problem." He opened the door to their car, getting into the driver's side.

This argument again. She sat into the passenger seat and rolled down the window, "I'm trying to assert my talent-"

Raven scoffed as he pulled away from the sidewalk and began making the journey to the school. "You're trying to 'assert your talent'?" He shook his head, "What the hell are you even talking about?"

"You always do this!" Willow spat as she took a drag from her cigarette. She blew the smoke out of her mouth and through the open window, "This is who I am! I am an artist!"

"You can be an 'artist'," He lifted one of his hands up to make quotation marks, "by painting on a fucking easel, or, or on paper for God's sake!"

"I do!" Willow insisted, blowing smoke into her brother's face, making him cringe. "You don't even fucking look at any work I do on paper. The only way people care or notice is if I put it on the wall of the local library." She flicked the ash off her cigarette out the window.

Raven stopped at a red traffic light, "Just enough, Willow. I am so sick of all..." He gestured towards her, "this."

Willow's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as she pondered for a few seconds on what he meant. Finally, she blinked. "What does that even mean?"

They started moving again, "It means that your Aunt and I, even Caroline for God's sake, can't handle this recreational bullshit anymore. Ever since Mom-"

"Don't." Willow interrupted immediately. Her tone was hard and her face had lost all softness to it. "Don't bring her into this."

Raven was quiet for a second before he sighed, "Y'know what? No. I will bring her into this. Because everything that you do is because of her." Willow didn't say anything, so Raven continued.

"Look, I know that you have always been a little... different. And you've always been a trouble maker, but it was never this bad." He shook his head as he came in sight of the school. "And it was after Mom... after she did what she did, that you just went completely off the rails. And you know what, I was willing to leave you to it. Let it out of your system, let you grieve in your own way. I thought it would only be a few months, a year at best. But no, four years later and you're still..." He gestured to her again.

Just as he finished his speech, he parked outside of the school. Willow was silent, her eyes boring hatefully at the school. He didn't know anything. He knew nothing of her. He didn't understand how much it hurt her, how much their mother's death had destroyed her completely.

But everything that she did now, wasn't just for her. People saw nothing but a small town delinquent now anyway, and Willow firmly believed that there was no point changing who you were if people already had an opinion of you.

Willow threw the cigarette out the window and roughly opened the door. "You don't know shit, Ray." She told him coldly, before slamming the door in his face.

She pivoted on the spot, stamping on her used cigarette as she did so, and made her way towards the school.

* * *

**So as you can see, very different. Raven's in it from the start. And he's the naggy and annoying older brother. Also, you may have heard them mention Liz being their Aunt. Well, Willow and Raven are the niece and nephew to Liz Forbes, and therefore the cousins of Caroline. So very different. I didn't do it out of a whim; I actually felt it would work better for her to be apart of their family. Willow is a lovely contrast to Caroline and I'm eager to do moments with the two of them. **

**So as you can see, Willow is a delinquent. A major one at that. Also, Willow is not friends with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline in this story. As you can tell from her personality, she's involved in the wrong crowd. And I felt like Elena wouldn't be friends with someone like that, but Jeremy is actually the BFF of Willow, despite their age difference. **

**This chapter was just to establish the relationship that she has with Raven and to show the difference between my original story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. We will be getting into the first episode soon. **

**Also, I've made a new account on Polyvore (since I don't know how to delete my old account. If anybody knows how, please tell me, thanks). I go by the same name as I do on here, I've posted her first outfit on there. **


	3. Youth

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth

** - Centuries by Fall Out Boy **

* * *

Chapter Two - Youth

Willow had only be on the school grounds for a few minutes and already she wanted to leave. With her hands stuffed into her denim jacket pockets, she made her way around the back of the school. She often hung out around this part of the school, though it was where the people who took drugs went to all the time. Sometimes she ended up joining them. But today she had agreed to meet Jeremy there.

And she knew why he wanted to meet there. Because chances were that Vicki Donovan would be there.

Jeremy had been having some kind of Summer fling with Vicki. Which was fine with Willow. She used to be pretty good friends with Vicki, and she believed that the girl was severely misunderstood, so Willow was okay with Jeremy and Vicki being together.

She herself was with Tyler Lockwood at the time, a jock who sometimes mixed with the wrong crowd. Willow being that wrong crowd. They had been together a few months, but it ended a few weeks ago. All because of Vicki.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't all of her fault. Tyler could have had some restraint and not slept with her at a party that Willow had also gone to. They were both as bad as eachother. And because of both Tyler and Vicki's betrayal, Willow's friendship with them had crumbled. Because not only had they hurt her, but they had hurt Jeremy too and that was not okay.

Despite this, Jeremy still pinned after Vicki, so this was why she was not surprised when she saw him talking to her. Sighing to herself, she made herself walk up to them.

"Don't take more than two in a six hour window." Jeremy said to Vicki as he handed her some drugs. She smirked and knocked them back quickly.

"Hey." Willow greeted Jeremy as she bumped her shoulder with his.

Jeremy moved slightly from her pushing him, but he turned his head and smiled down at her. "Hey." He returned the shoulder bump, but his gaze quickly turned back to Vicki.

Willow swallowed and nodded at Vicki. Vicki frowned at her, "Hey, Willow."

Willow narrowed her eyes at her and moved her attention back to Jeremy and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by an all too familiar voice, "Hey, Vicki!" Tyler called as he strolled up to them, "I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads."

Vicki grinned, "Hey," She greeted almost sultry and it made Willow roll her eyes. Tyler pulled Vicki into his arms before kissing her on her cheek. Tyler turned his gaze to Jeremy and then back to Willow.

Jeremy scowled at them as he took a drag from some weed that he had bought from someone. Willow would have to ask later on. Tyler reached over and snatched the roll up from him. "Hey, Pete Wentz called, he wants his nail polish back." He sneered.

Willow scoffed, "Really? That all you got? You're severely lacking in the insult department, Tyler."

Tyler scowled at her, obviously wanting to say something, but he was stopped by Vicki, "Ty, be nice, be nice." She said to him, with that stupid smile on her face. "You know Raven would kick your ass if you did anything, and he's Elena's little brother."

"Yeah, I know." Tyler said as he turned back to Vicki. "But that doesn't mean I can't kick _his_ ass." He pointed to Jeremy before Vicki kissed him.

Jeremy looked like a wounded puppy as they started to kiss. Willow shook her head at the two kissing. She quickly grabbed Jeremy's hand, "C'mon, Jer."

"Where're you going, Will?" She heard Tyler call out mockingly.

Rather than say anything, she raised her hand and flipped the bird at him as she dragged Jeremy into the school.

Once she got into the reception of the school she glanced up to Jeremy. Despite being younger than her, he was still far taller. But then again, she was very short.

"What the hell, Jeremy?"

"Oh, it's nice to see you too." He replied sarcastically.

She stopped before the front desk and frowned, "You know what she did to you, to me, and yet you're still interested in her." She shook her head at him.

Jeremy sighed, "Yeah, I know. We've had this conversation."

Willow nodded, "Yeah, we have. So, do you mind telling me why you're still letting her string you along?"

"Because those feelings don't just go away, Willow." He told her as she asked for the lady at the front desk to give her her timetable for the year. "And don't act like you're over Tyler, because I can see that you're not."

A frown came over Willow's features as she realised that he was kind of right. Still, that didn't mean she had to admit it. "That's different. I try and stay away from him as much as possible. You actually go looking for Vicki."

Jeremy sighed tiredly. In fact, he looked tired. Willow looked down, guilt taking over her. Vicki probably wasn't the only thing on his mind lately. He had lost his parents four months ago, and she knew from experience that getting over something like that felt like it was impossible. In fact, she didn't think that she was even over her own mother's death and it had been four years. Not to mention he had his sister, Elena and Aunt Jenna on his case constantly.

"I'm sorry." Willow said and Jeremy glanced at her as they walked down the corridor together. "You've probably got Elena and Jenna breathing down your neck 24/7 and with everything else going on..." She stopped herself from mentioning his parents' death. "And I don't think I'm one to be telling you what to do."

Jeremy shifted his rucksack on his shoulder, stealing a glance at the girl he had known his whole life. She was the same age as his sister, but she had never formed a relationship with Elena that went passed being acquaintances. In fact, Elena was completely against his friendship with Willow, especially recently. Elena thought that Willow was a bad influence on him, but Jeremy had to disagree. She had been the one constant in his life for the longest time, a crutch that he needed to keep him up.

Jeremy smiled and shook his head, draping an arm over shoulders and pulling her towards his chest, "Shut up, Willow."

Willow smiled and leant her head against his chest. She didn't usually show public signs of affection, but Jeremy was a special case. People glanced at them, eyeing them curiously and some gave them judgmental looks.

Rumors constantly went around about the two of them, usually saying that the two were sleeping together. Which was not true. Willow always saw Jeremy as a best friend, and visa versa.

"Oh, hey." Willow suddenly said, rooting around in the pockets of her denim vest jacket. "I brought this." She pulled out a small bottle filled with clear fluid. "Put these drops in your eyes. That way, your eyes won't be so red."

Jeremy took it as she discreetly handed it to him. "Thanks. Elena and Jenna won't stop watching me, they question every little thing that's different about me."

Willow tapped him on his arm, "Exactly. See; I'm one step ahead of you." She pushed him towards the men's toilets. "Go put them in now. Don't want teachers noticing." Jeremy nodded at her with a smile, and pushed the men's toilet door open and went inside, while Willow casually leaned against the wall.

Willow glanced around the corridor, watching various students as they went about finding their classes and meeting up with friends to catch up about what they did over the Summer. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone she didn't recognise walk down the corridor. He was tall, and seemed to have an air of mystery about him, with his sunglasses and leather jacket. Willow blinked and watched him as he walked towards reception.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" A voice demanded, making her pull her attention away from the new guy and towards Jeremy's older sister, Elena.

She looked furious. Her brown eyes were hard and glaring at her with a strong intensity. She had her arms crossed over her chest and looked as if she was actually waiting for an answer. If looks could kills she'd be dead right now.

Willow raised an eyebrow at her, "Gonna need a little more context than that."

"I saw him go into there," She gesture to the men's toilets. "Whatever you've given him, makes him act all weird."

Willow rolled her eyes, "Ever think that maybe he just needed to take a piss? It's a bathroom."

Elena shook her head at her, ignoring her comments. "I've tolerated you for a long time, Willow. But not anymore. Not with what he's going through right now. He needs stability right now, and you are most certainty _not_ stable."

"Well, you're right there." She said, a sardonic smile graced her features. "I am in no way stable. But unlike you, I'm not pretending to be." She smirked when saw Elena's mouth fall agape. "See you in history class, Elena." She nodded to the girl, still with a smirk on her face as she walked away. She'd talk to Jeremy later.

* * *

**Ugh, super sorry this took so long. I actually had this mostly done a while back, but life got in the way and I didn't have time to finish the ending. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading. **


	4. New

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style

And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind

Nothing in this world could ever bring them down

Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background

**- Cool Kids by Echosmith **

* * *

Chapter Three - New

Willow texted Jeremy that she would speak to him later after she walked away from a highly irritated Elena (she had no idea that she had walked into the boys bathroom after Jeremy) to get to biology class.

She continued staring at her phone as she walked, replying to a message from her Aunt Liz that told her to stay out of trouble while in school. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she went to turn around the corner. Just as she did so, someone else rounded the corner with her, causing them both to crash into one another.

"Oof!" Willow exclaimed, as she stumbled backwards and her phone clattered to the floor. She could feel her balance about to go, but someone, the person she had bumped into, managed to grabbed her hand before she fell, quickly steadying her.

"I'm so sorry." The person apologised. Willow finally looked at the other crash victim and blinked her brown eyes a few times. It was the boy from before; the new kid. She swallowed, trying to think of some intelligent response, but he continued, "Are you alright?" He asked sincerely.

Willow let out an awkward laugh, "Um... yeah. It was actually my bad. I wasn't looking where I was going and... yeah." She laughed again. He smiled at her. Willow felt like her heart got stuck in her throat at that smile. The new kid was handsome.

He leaned down and picked up her phone and handed it over to her. "You dropped this."

"Yeah, thanks." She said as she took it and looked it over for any breaks or scratches. She sighed in relief when she found none. "The amount of times I've dropped this thing and all it has is a few scratches." She joked with him. "Though I guess I'm lucky. Phones cost way too much these days." She was rambling. She closed her eyes for a few seconds in embarrassment. "I am talking _way_ too much." Willow shook her head and held her hand out towards him. "I'm Willow. Willow Anderson."

He grinned at her again. Damn, that smile was beautiful. He took her hand and clasped his fingers around hers, shaking her hand. "I'm Stefan Salvatore. Lovely to meet you, despite how we met."

Willow nodded, feeling like maybe she should let go of his hand at some point, despite the fact that she liked it too much. "So, Stefan," She began, testing his name on her tongue, "You're new, got any idea of where your first class is?"

Stefan laughed, "No idea. Actually just hoping to wander around aimlessly for the day and hope that I find at least one class."

Willow smiled at him, a laugh escaping her. "Well, that sounds like a really good plan. Although, I could just help you get to your first class." She shrugged her shoulders playfully.

Stefan gave her a lopsided grin and tilted his head to the side, as if he was thinking about it. Eventually he nodded and pulled his timetable out of his back pocket. He scanned it for a second, before he said, "Biology in room B:36 with Mis. Evans." Stefan glanced back at her to see if she knew where the room was, but saw that she had a knowing look on her face and a gleam in her eyes, like the greatest thing had happened.

"Stefan, you have found yourself a biology partner."

Stefan shook his head with a smile at the coincidence. Willow shrugged her shoulders again in that devil-may-care kind of way. "Well, I need to go to the bathroom right now, so..."

"I'll be right here. No worries." She saluted him as he walked around her towards the boys bathroom where she was just a few minutes ago.

Willow leaned against the wall, a smile on her lips. Willow liked this new kid. He was handsome, knew how to joke around and seemed like he could be nice. But then again, she didn't know him really. But being in his classes and showing him around, then she could get to know him. And besides, she had a right to move on to someone else, to try and get over Tyler. Maybe something good could happen this year.

"Who was that? Who were you talking to?" A blonde girl who looked to be in almost hysterics, named Caroline Forbes and Willow's cousin, demanded. Willow hadn't even seen her come up to her. She must have really been daydreaming.

Willow smirked at Caroline, "Now, why would I give you the satisfaction of telling you the new kid's name?"

Caroline narrowed her blue eyes at the shorter girl. She ignored Willow's jab at her nosy behaviour. "What was he doing talking to _you_ of all people?"

Willow adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Who knows. Maybe he just gravitated towards me." Willow teased.

Caroline scoffed, "Yeah, whatever. The only people who gravitate towards you are druggies and losers."

Willow placed a hand over her heart, "Ouch! You wound me, Caroline!"

"He's never gonna be interested in you." Caroline sneered as she crossed her arms over chest.

That stung a little, but Willow covered it up quickly. "And you think he's ever gonna be interested in you?" Willow looked up and down with almost disgust.

"I'm better than you, Willow." Caroline stated. "In every possible way. And even if he doesn't go for me, he sure as hell isn't going to go for someone as trashy as you." She spat, before stomping away down the hallway.

Willow sighed and rested her head back against the wall. She and Caroline had been at odds since they were placed in a crib together. The two just couldn't get along. At most, they could barely tolerate eachother. They were polar opposites. Caroline was the neurotic, energetic, golden girl. And Willow was the temperamental, laid back, trouble maker. They were just not meant to get along.

Willow was okay with that. They never hung out, since Caroline was best friends with Bonnie and Elena, so Willow never really saw her. Apart from family get togethers and the occasional party or something.

Willow watched Caroline storm off with a smirk on her face, happy to have at least caused her some kind of irritation for talking to her, when her attention landed near the boys bathroom.

She saw Elena walk out of the bathroom. Stefan bumped into her. Elena tried to step around him. Stefan tried to do the same. Except they stepped in the same direction. They tried again, but they continued to step into eachothers' path. It was like something out of one of those cheesy chick flick movies.

Elena finally managed to step around Stefan, and Willow saw Stefan look back at her in a way that she herself was sure that she had worn on her face once for someone. And when Elena glanced back at him before disappearing behind a corner, Willow knew that she didn't stand a chance against Elena Gilbert.

Willow sighed in exasperation.

Because it was always Elena Gilbert.

* * *

Willow chatted with Stefan in biology class, despite the crushing reality that Stefan was interested in Elena. It didn't mean that she couldn't still try. She wasn't out of the game yet.

"I don't think I'd be able to handle moving that many times." Willow whispered to Stefan after he had told her that he had moved several times because of his military family, before coming to Mystic Falls.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders as he continued to face forward, to at least act like he was listening. They had already been told off once for talking, and he wanted to keep talking to Willow, but he wasn't in the mood to be scolded a second time by the crotchety old lady. "I got used to it after a while. And when my parents passed we stopped moving so much."

Willow frowned after hearing that his parents had died, "Oh, jeez. I'm sorry, about your parents. I didn't mean to bring up-"

"No, it's okay." He said to her immediately. He smiled kindly at her. "It was a while ago. I've had time to... adjust to it."

"Still, losing your parents, no matter how long ago it was... it's not something that just goes away."

Stefan looked at her with understanding green eyes, "You sound like someone who knows."

Willow swallowed, her throat feeling suddenly dry. _Fuck!_ She didn't mean to spill her life to him. She faced away from him, a hard look on her face.

Stefan nodded, understanding that she didn't want to talk about it. Besides, Mis. Evans had enough of their talking too.

"Miss. Anderson, Mr. Salvatore, this is the second time I've had to call you up on talking in my class. If I catch you nattering one last time, you will be separated. Understood?" She narrowed her beady eyes at them, waiting for a response from one of them.

Willow nodded, "Got it, Mis. Evans." Willow often behaved for the old lady. She really didn't see a point in getting the woman riled up.

Stefan smiled and nodded too, "Yes, sorry, m'am."

The teacher eyed them for a second before going on about cells. Willow really didn't care.

Willow glanced at her paper, which she had not written on at all, and picked up a pen. She scribbled down on the paper, '_Why don't you come to the Mystic Grill tonight?'_ She slid the paper over to Stefan discreetly.

Stefan glanced down at his hand when he felt a piece of paper push against it. He opened it and read it quickly and wrote out a quick reply, _'__Is it like a place where everyone hangs out?'_ He slid it back to Willow, while keeping his eyes on what Mis. Evans was trying to teach them.

_'Pretty much. I'll be waitressing, but chances are I'll end up doing nothing and start talking to you. So will you come?' _

Stefan let out a small laugh, one that was inaudible to their teacher.

_'Sure, I'll be there.' _

Willow grinned as she stopped writing to him, and pretended to listen to the lesson.


End file.
